House of Vergy
MAISON VERGY The House of Vergy is one of the oldest French noble families, a cadet dynasty related to the 5th century Merovingian Kingdom of Burgundy, attested since the 9th century The family estate is sited close to the rocky spur near Beaune in Burgundy, which was the site of the reputedly impregnable medieval château de Vergy, razed in 1609 by Henry IV. The c.13 romance "La Châtelaine de Vergi" tells the story of an illicit love affair set within the castle. From the earliest times, the family has had a strong connection to the church and a reputation for piety. The Bishopric of Autun has been held by the family for many generations and they were also the first historically attested owners of the Turin shroud. On the whole, the current generation continues the tradition of religiosity, with several members holding high offices within the church, beside the bishop of Autun. Other members are well known for charitable activities and patronage of poetry and similar creative endeavours. Less well known is that not all family members are so righteous, however: Certain members of the family have pursued dissolute lives, and certain among the bishops have lived double lives with secret mistresses and even illegitimate children. The more devout family members ususally respond to such scandalous behaviour by either acting to end it or making sure it doesn't become publicly known: younger members might be sent to an abbey controlled by the family or to overseas posessions, mistresses induced to leave with bribes or threats, older members persuaded to retire to the estate at Vergy, far from temptation and, more importantly, Versailles. As well as the clergy, several of the Vergy family earn an income as 'tax farmers'. The family supplies Versailles with exquisite Époisses de Bourgogne cheese, produced in a monastery within their lands. The family is also known for the literary ambitions of several members, who write (and support writers of) poety, novels, philosophical and religious tracts and all manner of discourse on society and politics. Many writers' careers have been advanced by being asked to present their work at one of the Vergy family's literary events. Family motto "Dieu est ma roche - God is my rock" THE VERSAILLES RP MANAGER WHISPERS! If you would like to join this household, consider the following characteristics of this family that you should be able to bring to the RP with your acting! * Keywords; religious, ambitious, pious, spiritual, restrained, pleasant, poetic & literate, bibliophiles, black sheep, worldly, hypocritical, lustful, false modesty, manipulative, controlling, social * Vergy family is for a RPer wanting a challenge as the character has to be or appear to be above the materialism of court life. While most of the Vergys are genuinly religious and pious, certain amongst them are corrupt, hardened sinners. * There are "GUEST STAR" roles which can give a RPer a fastline experiencing short term roleplaying and a chance to develope acting skills quickly. Please be daring and willing to try something new! * VSL Roleplay year starts from the year 1776. The chatarer's age after the RP name is calculated for that year 1776. * The character's titles are given after the RP name. The highest title and how they will be addressed in RP is given in highlighted, bold italic letters. FIRST BRANCH # Hervée Humbert de Vergy, Vicomte de Boinville, Seigneur de Bourgtheroulde, Sieur Caumont (Jan 15th 1667 - Oct 2nd 1754) deceased - Wife: Philiberte Renée d'Estourmel, Vicomtesse de Boinville (May 27th 1689 - Oct 5th 1752) deceased FAMILY BRANCH 1. # 1. Clèriardius René de Vergy, Vicomte de Boinville, Seigneur de Bourgtheroulde, Sieur Caumont (Dec 1st 1704 - Jan 29th 1754) deceased - Wife 1. (1729): Anne Alix de Vergy (née de Rochechouart), Vicomte de Boinville (Sep 11th 1715 - May 4th 1742) died in childbirth - Wife 2. (1743): Marguerite de Vergy (née Marine), Vicomte de Boinville (Aug 6th 1720 - Apr 14th 1781) age 56, widow (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * OFFSPRING WITH WIFE 1. * Philibert Alexandre de Vergy, Vicomte de Boinville, Seigneur de Bourgtheroulde, Sieur Caumont (Jun 2nd 1730 - Jul 19th 1790) age 46y, gambling problem (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife:Ameline Ermengarde de Vergy (née d'Astier), Vicomtesse Boinville (Jan 21st 1734 - Jun 20th 1794) age 42y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Anne Marie de Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (Jan 26th 1749 - Dec 21st 1749) age 27y, unmarried, suffers from insanity, will be sent to a convent (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 [[(THIS ROLE IS IDEAL FOR A SHORT TERM ROLEPLAY, "A GUESTS STAR ROLE")]] ** Alphonse Jaques de Vergy, Vicomte de Cagnotte, Seigneur de Hasparran et Labenne (May 4th 1750 - Jun 21st 1783) age 26y, gambling problem, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Alexandre Louis de Vergy, (1751-1751) Stillborn ** Alexandre Léon de Vergy, Baron de Saubion (Feb 14th 1752 - Aug 25th 1772) age 24y, dies in a hunting accident 1777, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 [[(THIS ROLE IS IDEAL FOR A SHORT TERM ROLEPLAY, "A GUESTS STAR ROLE")]] ** Catherine Clëmence de Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (Apr 12th 1753 - Jul 13th 1820) age 23y, unwanted pregnancy during the RP -> will be sent to a convent to become a nun, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 [[(THIS ROLE IS IDEAL FOR A SHORT TERM ROLEPLAY, "A GUEST STAR ROLE")]] ** Pauline Joséphine de Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (Sep 16th 1754 - Jan 11th 1780) age 22y, poor health, shy by nature, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** André Hector de Vergy, (1756 - 1756) Stillborn ** Antoinette Louise de Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (Oct 5th 1758 - Aug 29th 1803) age 18y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Simon Jean de Vergy, L'Abbé Simon (Mar 30th 1735 - Apr 14th 1810) age 41y, charity work with homeless people (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Marthe Beatrice de Vergy, L'Abbess Marthe in Convent des Célestins (Jun 6th 1736 - Mar 17th 1804) age 40y, feminist philosophist writer, scholar of Latin, Greek and Hebrew (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Anne Marie Jacqueline de Vergy, (May 4th 1742 - May 4th 1742) Stillborn *'OFFSPRING WITH WIFE 2.' * Juliette Jeanne Atruze d'Arminjon (née Vergy), Vicomtesse de Sarron, Dame d'Ysengremer (Mar 15th 1745 - Apr 23rd 1799) age 31y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Husband: Jacques Etienne Arminjon, Vicomte de Sarron, Sieugneur de Saint-Loubouer (Jan 5th 1745 - Sep 11th 1805) age 31y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Joseph Rober d'Arminjon, Baron de Castries (Dec 2nd 1756 - May 30 1838) age 20y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Charles Ignace d'Arminjon, Baron de Peyronnet (Aug 22nd 1758 - Mar 28 1794) age 18y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Marie-Anne d'Arminjon, Madamoiselle d'Arminjon (Sep 5th 1759 - Jan 3rd 1827) age 17y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Marie Henriette d'Arminjon, Madamoiselle d'Arminjon (Dec 15th 1760 - Jun 13th 1800) age 16y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Michel Louis d'Arminjon, (1763-1765) deceased ** Gautier Johain d'Arminjon, Monsiuer d'Arminjon (Sep 11th 1767 - Jan 26th 1840) age 9y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Martin Imbert d'Arminjon, Monsiuer d'Arminjon (May 1st 1770 - aug 25th 1779) age 6y, poor health, dies year 1779 (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Hector Jehan de Vergy, Baron de Mauvont, Seigneur de Doudeauville (Sep 14th 1750 - Jan 26th 1799) age 26y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Louis Leon de Vergy (1751 - 1760) deceased * Marc Antoine de Vergy, Baron de Blassac, Seigneur de Grainville (Jun 5th 1753 - Jun 28th 1820) age 23y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Antoinette Amalienne de Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (Aug 15th 1755 - Aug 21st 1822) age 21y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Julie Angélique de Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (Oct 16th 1757 - Aug 21st 1802) age 19y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Paule Diane de Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (Dec 28th 1759 - Sep 3rd 1794) age 17y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Joseph Jérôme de Vergy, (1760 - 1760) stillborn FAMILY BRANCH 2. # 2. Guy Renaud de Virgy, Bishop of Autun (Jul 24th 1708 - Apr 1st 1756) deceased FAMILY BRANCH 3. # 3. Gérard Eudes de Vergy, Bishop of Paris and Verdun, Cardinal de Vergy (Dec 11th 1710 - Apr 14th 1778) age 66(6)y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 FAMILY BRANCH 4. # 4. Humbald Renaud de Vergy, Vicomte de Toycy, Seigneur de Saint-Parise et de Chacenay, Seigneur de Noyers (Jul 26th 1712 - May 12th 1778) age 64y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 - Wife: Marie Marthe de Vergy (née d'Alesmee), Vicomtesse de Toucy (Jun 29th 1713 - Oct 15th 1779) age 63y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Aimon Guillaume de Vergy, Vicomte de Poitou, Seigneur d’Arlay, Seigneur de Saint-Parise et de Chacenay(Jan 31st 1731 - Oct 30 1767) deceased * Arleus Wandelmodis de Vergy, Vicomte de Valentinois, Seigneur de de Nevers, Gouverneur de Saint-Malo (Feb 13th 1734 - Dec 24th 1783) age 42y (OCCUPIED by gebhard) - Wife: Michèle Geneviève de Vergy (née de Grandlieu), Vicomtesse de Valentinois (Feb 23rd 1736 - Sep 12th 1790) age 40y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Matheus Timotheus de Vergy, Baron de Luc, Seigneur de Quissac (Apr 10th 1753 - Aug 29th 1798) age 23y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Marie Sophie de Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (Sep 29th 1757 - Jan 14th 1820) age 19y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Rose Marie de Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (Apr 29th 1759 - Mar 31th 1798) age 17y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Julie Charlotte de Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (Aug 31th 1760 - Jul 20th 1808) age 16y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Théodoric de Vergy, Abbe Théodoric (Jan 30th 1740 - Sep 2nd 1800) age 36v (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Hippolyte Eugène de Vergy, Abbe Hippolyte (Jun 5th 1745 - Feb 1st 1825) age 31y (OCCUPIED by a134bb) * Hélie Augustin de Vergy, Baron de Campan, Seigneur d'Asson (May 13th 1748 - Mar 16th 1779) age 28y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Henri Phillip de Vergy, Comte de Laval, Seigneur de Champagne, Captain (Jun 26th 1747 - Jul 11th 1791) age 29y, unmarried (OCCUPIED by rugas77.scorpio) * Louis Adolphe de Vergy, Vicomte d'Amélie, Seigneur de la Forest (Jul 5th 1750 - Dec 31th 1832) age 26y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Henriette Marie de Hauteclocque (née Vergy), Baroness de Trépal (Apr 3rd 1754 - Nov 22nd 1795) age 22y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband: François Amalric de Hauteclocque, Baron de Tréprel, Chevalier de Châteauponsac, Seigneur de Rapilly, (Apr 11th 1749 - Mar 30th 1806) age 27y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 (SEE MAISON HAUTECLOCQUE FOR FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 3. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Hauteclocque) FAMILY BRANCH 5. # 6. Guigues Jean de Vergy, Comte de Roches, Gouverneur de Mâcon, Chevalier, Seigneur de Roches et Sémide, Seigneur de Trémont (1719 - 1768) deceased - Wife: Elisabéth Joachime de Vergy (née La Pommeraye), Comtesse de Roches (Aug 30th 1715 - Oct 10th 1780) age 61y, youngest daughter's father's identity not known (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * François Constant de Vergy, Comte de Balleroy, Chevalier de Montfiguet, Seigneur de Sainte-Marie-du-Mont (May 1st 1734-1765) deceased - Wife (1756): Helêne Elpherade Vergy (née de Hauteclocque), Comtesse de Balleroy (August 5th 1740 - Sep 11th 1793) age 30y, a widow (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON HAUTECLOCQUE FAMILY DETAILS HERE CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Hauteclocque) ** Philippe Florent de Vergy, Comte de Balleroy (May 16th 1757 - Jan 16th 1817) age 19y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Humbert Honoré de Vergy, Comte de Mérigny (June 9th 1758 - Aug 1st 1800) age 18y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Louise Philippotte de Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (July 11th 1759 - Oct 4th 1836) age 17y, unmarried, loves poetry and quotes it on every possible occasion (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) ** Julien Jean Constantin, Comte de Véronnes (May 16th 1761-1817) age 16y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Helen Antoinette d'Estrée (née Vergy), Vicomtesse de Harcourt (April 12th 1735 - Jun 11th 1758) died from complications after childbirth, suffered greatly her sister having a love affair and an illegitimate child with her before she died - Husband: Georges Septime d'Estree, Vicomte de Harcourt, Chevalier de Montsoreau, Sieur d'Île Sancerre (Dec 12th 1730-1810) age 46y, married two Vergy sisters; had love affair and an illegitimate child with the younger sister before the older sister, his wife died. Birth of his son'Lionel Nathan d'Estrée' was SCANDALOUS (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON D'ESTREE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_d%27Estree) ** Sébastien Balthazard d'Estrée, Baron de Joigny (Jan 24th 1751 - Nov 2nd 1798) age 25y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Aline Caroline d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Feb 11th 1752 - Mar 19th 1755) age 24y, unmarried (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Robert Louis d'Estrée (1753-1753) stillborn ** Nicole Stéphane d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (May 5th 1754 - Aug 2nd 1813) age 22y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Leopold Gilbert d'Estrée, Baron de Venisy (Jun 10th 1758 - Jul 24th 1814) age 18y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Diane Lyonette de Vergy, Nun, Abbess of Saint-Magloire, Paris (restored order to the Penitent Daughters at the Convent of Saint-Magloire (Jun 19th 1736 - Apr 8th 1788) age 40y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Clémence Ferdinand de Vergy, Abbe Clémence, assisting poor and homeless (Sep 3rd 1740 - Jan 28th 1795) 36y, Pamphletist (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) * Dorothy Mathilde d'Estrée (née Vergy), Vicomtesse de Harcourt (Nov 23rd 1748 - May 3rd 1794) age 28y, had a love affair with her sister Helen's husband and got illegimate child just before sister died, after sister died married sister's husband on a year. Birth of her first child Lionel Nathan d'Estrée was SCANDALOUS (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) - Husband (1758): Georges Septime d'Estree, Vicomte de Harcourt, Chevalier de Montsoreau, Sieur d'Île Sancerre (Dec 12th 1730-1810) age 46y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) (SEE MAISON D'ESTREE FOR THE FAMILY DETAILS, Branch 5. CLICK -> http://chateaudeversailles-sl.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_d%27Estree) ** Lionel Nathan d'Estrée, Baron de Villebéon (Apr 11th 1758 - Jan 17th 1786) age 18y, scandal with birth (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Evelyn Achille d'Estrée, Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Dec 17th 1759 - Sep 25th 1789) age 17y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Anthony Gustav d'Estrée, Baron de Montarlot (Jan 26th 1760 - Mar 10th 1803) age 16y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 ** Marie Joséphine d'Estrée , Madamoiselle d'Estrée (Sep 21st 1761 - Oct 10th 1774) age 15y (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) APPLY HERE -> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bKPAYefhmUGXcJCWssIRgVGRbq8a531QVBKq_rlVq0w/viewform?c=0&w=1 * Clothilde Camille De Vergy, Madamoiselle de Vergy (Jul 20th 1753 - Jan 16th 1805) age 23y, unmarried, unwanted child, her father's identity is not certain. Common knowledge but never spoken about publicly, carries family name but has experienced resentment from the and family will be sent to convent during the RP (OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY) [[(THIS ROLE COULD BE IDEAL FOR A SHORT TERM ROLEPLAY, "A GUEST STAR ROLE")]]